


whiskey kisses

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, au - suna didn't become allies of konoha until the summit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: there are two known cures to heartbreak1) alcohol2) really good rebound sexino's going to need both





	whiskey kisses

“You look about as emotionally dead as I feel right now.” A lightly-accented voice says from her right.

Ino looks up from her… fourth? drink of the night with a blink. Straight into narrowed green eyes and a single raised eyebrow. One day, she’ll up her alcohol tolerance, but for now the fact that she can burn off a buzz with chakra if she needs to will serve her well enough. Especially since sobriety is just about the last thing she wants at the moment.

“We’re on the brink of war and the girl I’ve been in love with since I was five just got engaged to a boy who’s tried to kill her at least six times now. You?” She asks.

Shoots a grin and knocks the rest of her drink back with a wince. Somehow Sakura-related heartbreak always makes her want to drink really cheap whiskey.

The stranger takes a seat in the seat next to her and waves to the bartender. A kunai flies overhead and she barely looks up. A kunoichi then.

“War, obviously. And my brother wants an alliance with Konoha. It’s been decided I am to marry some clan kid I apparently met years ago at his chuunin exams that time we invaded.” She drawls.

Suna. That’s where the accent is from. Ino thinks the girl actually looks familiar now. She remembers the invasion as well as the trio of monster genin that led the charge.

The bartender comes over and she orders two more of whatever she was drinking. She slides one of them over with a wry smile.

In their business, grudges aren’t worth the effort.

“To heartbreak then. And killing inconvenient spouses.” The girl says and slams the drink back with a grimace.

It’s not very nice, and not very ladylike, but Ino laughs at the face she makes.

“I’m Temari.” She says.

“The Kazekage’s sister.” She smirks.

Temari nods and orders another drink.

Ino shrugs.

Temari’s drink arrives. A double shot of vodka by the smell. Those glittering green eyes narrow and she grins.

Ino notices long fingers and blunt nails as she throws back the drink. A long elegant neck and golden skin when she swallows.

Ino swallows too, throat suddenly dry.

Temari tilts her head, a corner of her mouth lifts into a smirk.

“One more drink. Since you haven’t touched yours yet.”

Ino starts.

The bartender laughs at them. Ino slides a couple of bills across the bar and Temari gets another glass.

(Money hasn’t been an issue since she passed her Jounin exam. Even if it were, the place is a dive and the drinks are priced accordingly)

“To bad decisions and pretty girls.” Temari says, raising her glass and inclining her head in thanks.

Ino can get behind that.

The whiskey burns like liquid heat in her throat.

She puts the glass back on the counter and stands up. Temari follows her out.

 

They barely make it around the corner before Temari grabs her wrist and spins Ino around. She’s pressed back into the wall lightly enough that she could get out without any trouble, but hard enough that she can pretend otherwise. It’s a courtesy, and she appreciates it.

Temari kisses hard and fast. It’s a bruising press of lips, a dizzying exchange of breath and warm hands wrapping around the exposed sides of Ino’s waist.

She lets it go for a second and then reacts. She threads her fingers into sandy blonde hair and works the elastics out in a matter of seconds. Arches her back and pulls Temari in deeper.

She parts her lips in invitation and Temari accepts enthusiastically. She pulls Ino’s lower lip in between her teeth into a gentle bite and growls low in her throat. Her hand moves down to grip her thigh and Ino takes a moment to be grateful she’d chosen to wear the civilian-passing miniskirt and crop top to drink instead of the uniform fatigues she’s been living in for the last few months.

And then Temari’s hand moves up and her mouth moves down. Ino loses her train of thought when Temari starts pressing light, open-mouthed butterfly kisses down the length of her neck.

She’s better than this, dammit. She’s an _infiltration specialist_ for fuck’s sake.

Ino slides one hand down Temari’s neck and over her arm. She gets distracted tracing the lines of hard muscle and matrix of scar tissue that make up truly fantastic arms. They’ve led similar lives, filled with fighting and murder, but Temari’s scars tell a story over her skin while Ino’s lie mostly hidden in her mind.

Eventually, she places her hand on top of Temari’s and guides it up and under her skirt. Higher, until the tip of a callused thumb just brushes the edge of the lacy thong she wore in anticipation of pulling a rebound tonight. She can tell the moment her lack of any kind of substantial underwear registers because Temari makes a choked-off sound that sends heat curling in her abdomen; she digs her fingers in and starts to knead the muscle of Ino’s ass and nips the delicate skin of her neck just above her collar.

Ino’s knees falter.

Temari notices. Her other hand slides down, warm and strong over the clenched muscles of Ino’s abdomen and around to cup her other cheek. She grips and lifts Ino up, traps her between the concrete and the solid warmth of her chest. Ino could easily get out of the hold, but she chooses to let her head fall back against the wall as she wraps her legs around Temari’s waist.

The night is cool, but every exposed inch of her skin (and this outfit leaves _a lot_ of skin exposed) is warm.

Temari’s noses along the top of Ino’s shirt, breath warm and leaving goosebumps through the thin purple silk and her mouth moves over to the join between her neck and shoulder, finding exposed skin right where a bra strap might sit if Ino had bothered with one.  She grins right into the skin and latches on. Bites down and then lets up on the suction a little to lave her tongue over the spot. She varies the pressure of the suction but keeps the pressure and rhythm constant enough to send her head spinning.

Ino gasps and wriggles. Pressure is starting to build in her belly and she clenches her thighs in an instinctive motion to keep moisture from leaking through her underwear. Temari makes an aborted groan.

She pulls back, breathing hard. Her eyes are dark with appreciation as she catches a breath.

Ino leans forwards, into Temari who steadies her easily. She wraps her arms around Temari’s neck and arches her back— lets the movement flow through into a fluid body roll and does it again, just for the hell of it.

“Fuck.” Temari whispers, voice rough. “Anyone tell you how gorgeous you are recently?”

“No one quite so charming.” Ino grins, showing off pearly white teeth and dimples.

Temari swallows and her fingers clench, digging into Ino’s ass.

She freezes. Looks conflicted for a second, and then sighs.

“I don’t know what Konoha’s public indecency laws are, but we’re going to break them pretty soon. My hotel is less than two blocks away. Can we move this to a bed?”

Ino considers. She’s never had a problem with public sex, but the hotel they always stick foreign ambassadors in boasts the comfiest beds in the city. It’s probably far more comfortable, but if Ino stands up there’s likely to be a very telling wet spot on the front of her skirt.  

She smirks.

“I’m okay with that plan as long as I don’t have to move.” She says, one eyebrow raised in a delicate arch.

Temari chuckles, warm and low. She lifts Ino up a little higher on her waist and starts walking without further comment.

Ino kisses her as she walks. Every step brings them together in interesting ways. She’s very much enjoying the ride and actually somewhat disappointed when Temari pulls away to press the button on the elevator.

Over Temari’s shoulder, she can see the doorman watching them. Ino winks at him right before Temari walks her into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to have a second chapter of pure smut, but I'm coming to terms with the fact that I don't actually enjoy writing porn. 
> 
> I apologise to anyone who was anticipating that.


End file.
